The market currently offers several different types of domestic cooking tops. One of the most widely used types of cooking top includes one or more gas burners where the heat necessary for cooking food is generated by the combustion of a gas suitably mixed with air.
On 30 Sep. 2005, the Applicant filed an application, numbered TOA2005A000685, for an Italian industrial invention patent. That patent application describes a cooking top especially designed for use in the home. The top comprises an upward facing top cover, usually referred to simply as “surface” by experts, in the trade. The cooking top also comprises a gas burner which in turn comprises flame divider means positioned near the top cover. The flame divider means put the first burner in operative communication with the outside of the top cover and comprise flame outlets in turn comprising upward facing outlet sections. The outlet sections of the flame outlets together define a flame crown and said flame crown delimits a first portion of the cooking top. Advantageously, the crown comprises a plurality of concentric sub-crowns, each sub-crown comprising a plurality of outlet sections of the flame outlet sections.
The cooking top of the type described above are not free of disadvantages.
In particular, the individual flames propagating from the outlets of the innermost sub-crowns have only a limited amount of secondary air. As a result, combustion is not optimal and unburnt fuel components such as CO e NOx are generated.